


The Heart's Filthy Lesson

by einfach_mich



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Captivity, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Group Sex, PWP without Porn, Sexual Slavery, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane learns a cruel lesson and Loki is her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Filthy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Blame David Bowie, Tom Hiddleston's voice and the beautifully twisted mind of audreyii_fic

There is a place in the darkness. Where light cannot touch. Deep and cold. Where only the very brave or the truly desperate dare to open their eyes. 

Jane imagines this is what Hell feels like. Two parts pleasure, one part pain and dash of humiliation for flavor. She arches, spreads her legs wider and bites down on lip to keep quiet. 

It does not help. A primal scream of pleasure rips free, shaking her entire body as it pours out of her raw throat. Sweat runs in a sticky river between her breasts, flowing over her quivering stomach and slides between her trembling thighs. It stains the sheets beneath her body, a dirty smear on the clean white cotton. 

“Oh.” His voice slices through the damp air like a whip, splitting her apart. “I think she likes it.”

She hates it when he talks. Loathes how it ruins the lie she tells herself. Where she pretends she isn’t human, isn’t anything more than this open, aching wound. A hungry need to be filled, defiled and fucked into the ground.

“Harder.” She screams.

Hands capture her wrists, and pin her to the bed, as she writhes. Lips kiss her temple, soft as the wings of a moth, whispering against her sweat-stained skin. “My beautiful whore.”

 _Yes_. Her body answers, tightening and begging him to quicken his pace. A high-pitched keening slips between her lips..

More hands take hold of her waist, as twin mouths latch onto each of her nipples, suckling greedily. She has no breath left to gasp, instead she grunts and curls her fingers into fist. 

“This is what you are, all you are,” he hisses in her ear, while teeth tattoo a line of pain and pleasure along her spin. “A hungry cunt, wet and greedy for me.” 

She wants to fight, to spit in his face, but her first orgasm robs her of the will to fight. Deep, body shaking spasms leave her desperate for air, while tears trail down the sides of her face. 

“Yes.” He croons, rising above her, even as more mouths and hands join the chores already playing across every inch of her skin. “This is your natural state. You hunger for supplication, for satiation that only I can provide.”

Jane wants to scream, wishes she had the will left to fight, but another tongue slips over her clit, and skillful fingers aid in it’s endeavor. She cries out, though she is not sure if it is in defiance, or ecstasy. It all sounds the same to her ears. 

“Come, let me show you just how depraved you can be.” He licks from her collarbone to her lips. A slick, stinging line of pleasure and humiliation. Hers moans, a lurid soundtrack to accompany every sticky inch. 

Hands begin to move her, grasping at her flesh with a brutal grip, turning her and placing her on her knees. Her hands are stretched before her, forcing her to press her face into the mattress, while his voice taunts her again. “There, you will take it like the bitch you are.”

“I hate you.” She sneers, with that last ounce of resistance she has left, but it quickly drains way the instant his hot tongue laps at her clit.

“Yes, and that makes it all the sweeter a conquest.” He bites her earlobe, and teeth mirror the gesture upon her labia. 

She lets out a muffle groan, while countless mouths kiss and lick her skin. It’s a ugly kind of pleasure, that robs her of her dignity, and makes her cry out for more. A slick cock slides inside her, filling her and driving her to cry out, while talented tongues battle to taste her. 

Strong hands take hold of cheeks of her ass, prying them apart to allow a warm, wet mouth to suckle at the only part of her body he has left untouched. Her humiliation doubles, even as she moans in shocked appreciation. This is the last line he has yet to cross. The one place she foolishly believe he would not go.

She cannot bare the degradation. The cock that is already insider swells and throbs within her, causing her body to answer with a delicious spasm of pleasure. She throws back her head in defiance, and glares at his grinning face, but he only laughs. 

“I have merely saved the best for last.” He laughs, against her throat, while a probing tongue makes her moan.

She cannot answer, she is too busy trying to gather what little dignity she has left to resist. Though she knows it’s a losing battle. She tries to pull away, causing the cock to slip from her body, and to her own embarrassed shock, she lets out a muffled cry of protest. The emptiness leaves her aching for its return, and the wicked mouths return to torment her again, making her body spasm with regret. Hands return to her hips, fingers biting into her skin as they put her back in her place.

“Fight all you want, we both know it is just a show,” he croons. 

The cock returns, impossibly thick as it drives into her with an unforgiving force, that sends her face slamming into the mattress. Sharp teeth sink into the tender skin of her throat, while a slick, skilled tongue seduces its way into her ass. Jane cries out, thrashing against the hands holding her in place. 

She knows it’s a fruitless gesture. A pointless display of resistance that lacks any real conviction, because even as she fights, her body opens for him. Greedy for more. Her legs open, and her hips tilt to take his cock even deeper. When his tongue is replace with another hard cock, she cannot suppress the moan of pleasure that slips free. A raw, sound that is better suited to a animal.

He slides deep insider her and overwhelming waves of pleasure threaten to make her scream. She is filled, beyond stimulated. All the while, Loki’s whispers in her ear. “Is this not all that you are?” 

Deep in the dark pit of her soul she knows he is right. This is all that she is, his whore. She serves no other purpose, she exist for this. To be writhing and wet with desire for him. She surrenders with a whimper, her hips moving against him, hungrily taking both cocks, and driving them deeper. 

He kisses her cheek, while countless tongues paint patterns upon her clit. “Am I not a generous master? Do I not reward you with boundless pleasures?”

Jane can only groan as another orgasm overtakes her. Loki moans in answer, his own breathing becoming unsteady. She can feel weight upon her back, his breath heating the back of her neck. Through the haze of blinding pleasure, she wonders which cock belongs him. The thought sends a spams of delight through her, causing her to tighten around both cocks. Loki gasps her name, and it is Jane’s turn to laugh.


End file.
